


what if...

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Future Fic, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical References, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 想象一下，如果，如果历史有如果，国家之间的关系会否与我们如今看到的大不一样。比如说，一个国家，在早一点的时间或晚一点的时间第一次遇到另一个国家，基于他们所处的历史环境不同，他对这个国家的印象是否会出现完全不同的结果?





	what if...

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在未来，在未来回首过去。
> 
> 医院（圣约翰）骑士团在文中被称作圣约翰先生，因为医院骑士团先生这个称谓太长了。

想象一下，如果，如果历史有如果，国家之间的关系会否与我们如今看到的大不一样。比如说，一个国家，在早一点的时间或晚一点的时间第一次遇到另一个国家，基于他们所处的历史环境不同，他对这个国家的印象是否会出现完全不同的结果?

如果，幼年的基尔伯特从来没到过南意大利，他13世纪的上司从来不是西西里国王与神罗皇帝腓特烈二世的好友，他与罗马诺的初见并不在那个时候，而是在下一个历史时间点，甚至再下一个，再下下一个...他还会对罗马诺那么尊敬有加吗？

_1741年，以西班牙、法国和普鲁士为首的反玛利亚特蕾莎同盟成立，著名的奥地利继承战争正式打响。基尔和弗朗成为安东尼奥的恶友，成为了到安东尼奥家蹭饭的常客。此时，罗马诺只是安东尼奥家一个打杂的，他的国家，受西班牙影响也加入了反奥同盟。_

_某天下午，基尔在安东尼奥的厨房里干掉了他的茶点，他捂着浑圆的小肚子，透过厨房门欣赏外边暖和的南国日光。他吃得太饱，动都不想动，尽管他知道自己应该把餐具收拾好。_

_正好这时罗马诺拿着个扫帚在中庭扫地，基尔看到这个可怜的小东西，突然一个鬼点子从他脑瓜里蹦出。_

_基尔夸张地拍起自己饱饱的肚子，大声喊:“啊~~~吃饱啦！西班牙家的点心真是好吃呀！！嗯?喂，那边的小不点！”_

_罗马诺知道基尔是指他，可他假装没听见。_

_“喂，小不点?！喂！我是说你啊，罗马诺！”_

_基尔这次喊了罗维名字，所以罗维没法再装下去，他抬头，憎恶地看向基尔。后者单手使劲拍了几下餐桌，接着指了指他用过的餐具。_

_“过来把脏东西收拾掉啊，这是你的工作，不是么?”基尔一脸坏笑说，其实只是想逗罗马诺一下。_

_罗维起初被狂妄的基尔气的满脸通红，不过，他很快也露出了个阴险的浅笑。他拖着扫把走进厨房，走到基尔身旁，举起扫把，扫起了基尔的脸。_

_基尔赶紧推开扫帚，使劲抹了脸几下，然后愠怒地喊:“喂，你干嘛?！！！”_

_“打扫啊！”罗维显而易见地说，“我现在不正在清扫这屋里最大的垃圾吗？”_

罗维毫无克制的笑声在小教堂四壁回响，经久不绝。罗维，此时正坐在教堂坐席的第一排，手中仍拄着宪兵专用的长剑，穿着黑色长筒靴的双腿撑开在剑身两侧，因为嫌麻烦所以拄着剑的双手已经把手套脱掉了，白色的手套现正整整齐齐塞在左边的胸前口袋里，白色的麦穗斜挂在黑色的宪兵服前，为了不被弄皱，披风下摆整个被堆在罗维左边的空位上。罗维的右边，只坐着基尔伯特，后者穿着黑色的教士长袍，领口镶了金边的披风却没被摆到一边，而是可怜地被主人屁股压着，洁白的披风两侧都缝着条顿骑士团显眼的十字。他俩就是现在这间梵蒂冈的小教堂里，唯一的两个人。

两人并不是进来祈祷的，只不过是来避雨的。基尔作为条顿骑士团代表，跟着上司到梵蒂冈来参加新任教宗的就职典礼，罗维只不过是出于礼貌，在典礼后领着基尔参观一下梵蒂冈（罗维身着宪兵服只是典礼需要，并没有什么实质政治意义）。谁知中途遇上大暴雨，所以才会出现两人孤零零地坐在这间小教堂里的场景。

时间只是夏末，按理说意大利还没进入下雨的季节，就在刚才，外面还是晴空万里。不过，在2050年，无论什么样的天气突变人们都习以为常了。

暴雨迟迟不停，基尔等得不耐烦了，才会向罗维提出上文的脑洞。罗维起初不愿和基尔玩这个“历史中的如果”游戏，不过，在基尔描述完他的第一个如果，也就是如果基尔与罗维的第二次相遇是他们的第一次相遇会怎么样后，罗维完全被基尔逗乐了，他的兴致也起来了。

在笑声终于湮没后，罗维开口:“有意思。也很合理。你当时在腓特烈大帝带领下好不容易出人头地，正是最意气风发的时候，当时的我对你来说是弱小又好欺负，而且我本来就只是西班牙的附属，你正好可以拿我来呈呈威风，谁知道我会咬人。”

“哈哈，那时的我的确应该学会收敛点。”基尔不好意思地挠挠头，不过他很高兴自己让罗维笑了，“那如果我们第一次相见也并不是那时呢？比如说，你当时正好回家探亲了什么的。如果是再下一次呢？”

基尔注视罗维侧脸，罗维微微皱起眉头，显然在思考答案。罗维靠到椅背上，抬起右手扶住下巴，回答:“既然是如果，就如果得彻底点。你在小时候从来没到过意大利，你也没把总部搬到过威尼斯，你对威尼斯安诺那小子也没有那种变态的喜爱...”

“变态?！”基尔打断罗维。

罗维无视基尔的抗议，加入了基尔的想象游戏。

_意大利第三次独立战争，意大利与普鲁士结成对奥同盟，奥地利最终被普鲁士打败，意大利因此收回之前被奥地利占领的威尼提亚区域领土。_

_结局看起来不错，实际上，这一历史事件却见证了意大利在战争与外交上的一次双重失败。事实上，法兰西在这次战争中不止一次充当说客角色，拿破仑三世受奥地利所托，劝意大利中断普意同盟，以和约的方式和平得到威尼斯。_

_弗朗西斯在战争打响前以及战争途中，意大利战绩不佳的时候，都向费里提出过这一提议。可费里当时的上司是左派人士，意大利的左派为他们国家的统一立下了汗马功劳，可他们与加富尔为首的温和派不同，他们并没有太多政治头脑。而且他们此次诉求的并不只有威尼斯，还有一些海外领土，他们受当时流行的理论影响，认为一个国家强大就需要往外扩张。接受弗朗西斯的提议令他们觉得自己任由大国摆布，且弗朗给他们的好处也只有威尼斯而已，不足以满足他们的野心，于是费里的上司每次都拒绝了弗朗的提议。_

_然而，他们高估了自己的能力。意大利在两次重要战役中被奥地利军队打败，要不是普军的强大，他们最后说不定损失得比战前还多。_

_基尔的上司俾斯麦会因此憎恨他弱小的盟友吗？当然不会。他的目的已经达到了，意大利本就只是他的一颗棋子，用来使奥地利分心，另他们无法全武力对抗普军。至于意大利打得怎样，是输是赢，他并不在乎。_

_结果，多谢普鲁士的胜利，意大利收回了威尼斯。至于之前普意协议中意大利对巴尔干地区的领土诉求，在和约签订时提都没提。_

_罗马诺没有参加这场战争，但整个事件发生的过程他是很清楚的，威尼斯能回来，他很高兴，但他不知道那么多意大利士兵的牺牲到底是为了什么。_

_在威尼斯回归的庆典上，罗维应邀参加，基尔也在被邀请人之列。_

_典礼上，费里高兴地朝哥哥招手，让他过去，友好地介绍身旁的基尔给罗维认识。可罗维摆了一张臭脸，无视基尔伸出来的右手。_

_基尔受不了被轻视，伸出的右手径直抓住罗维平整的制服领口，迫使罗维靠近他的胸口，逼着罗维直视自己双眼。罗维终于直视他，罗维绿色眼眸中终于出现令基尔满意的恐惧神色。_

_费里吓坏了，赶紧分开两人，罗维躲在费里背后，快哭了。可恶的德意志人，罗维心里暗骂。_

_基尔蛮横地冲不停发抖的兄弟俩说:“给我点起码的尊重好吧！明明那么弱，为什么还要摆出一副了不起的样子?！”_

_基尔气愤地走掉了，费里松了口气，抱怨哥哥:“真是的...那可是强大的普鲁士先生哦，哥哥你发脾气也得分人吧...”_

_“哼，德意志人果然最可恶了！！不折不扣的野蛮人！混蛋！！”_

“不会吧？！！！不会吧?不会的吧???”基尔听完后，连问，满脸的难以置信，“哥哥大人，不管怎样，我都不会过分成这样吧？！”

罗维侧头看基尔，解释:“喂喂喂，是你说在这之前我们从来没见过面的，而且，我不是说了吗？这是基于你并没有喜欢上意大利的前提下。你对我们的态度，只受当时的历史背景决定。当时的你非常强大，而我们才刚建国，你非常尊敬的俾斯麦十分瞧不起我们，把我们当作他的棋子，你难道不会受他影响吗？被我这样的小喽啰无视，你肯定受不了吧？我认为这是合理的推测。”

“哦，嗯...”基尔勉强接受罗维的解释，内心其实仍然不愿相信。

“那么，接下来呢？如果我并没有参加威尼斯回归的庆典，如果当时我人已经在美国了。也就是说，我们的第一次见面，只能在那个恐怖的二战时期，会发生什么？”罗维问，兴致越来越高涨，基尔反而不愿意再想象下去了。所以这轮故事的主讲人，还是罗维。

_1943年，盟军占领西西里和那不勒斯，同年，罗马诺背叛轴心国。_

_路德跟着上司火速控制住罗马，不久后，收到南伊叛变风声的基尔也赶到罗马。_

_“路德，把你的军队也交给我！”基尔刚见到弟弟就这么说。_

_路德惊讶地问:“你要干什么?！”_

_“干什么?！当然是把他们带到南伊去！把盟军打得落花流水，把该死的背叛者给抓回来了?！”基尔在走廊里迈着愤怒的步伐，仿佛现在就要往南方的修罗场出发。_

_“等一下！哥哥，不要这么莽撞，这事急不得！”路德从基尔身后抱住他，阻止他继续前进。_

_基尔试图挣脱弟弟强壮的臂膀，大声说:“什么急不得?！我现在，已经气得憋不住了！我恨不得现在就，把罗马诺那个胆小的混蛋抓回来，我要亲手把那小子杀了！”_

罗维结束他对基尔粗糙嗓音的模仿，清了清喉咙，看向基尔，后者的脸色十分糟糕，正双眼迷茫地盯着上方的圣母像。

“就这么，难以接受吗？”罗维盯着基尔的脸问。基尔点点头。

“你不要忘了前提，你在二战才第一次遇见我，鉴于我们军队在战争中的表现，鉴于我倒戈了，你不觉得，只有你恨我，这个结果才是最可能的吗？”

“可是，可是这也太疯狂了，我竟然有一天会，会想杀了你...”

“可是在那段时期，每个国家的脑子都有点疯狂，不是么?”

“我还是，难以接受。”

“所以，事实上，到底发生了什么？”罗维问。

“事实上，我跟着萨尔扎来到西西里，护卫腓特烈大人，和保护你。你记得吗？第一次见面的时候，我们也是在一个小教堂里，不同的是我们都还很小，说起来情况跟今天刚好相反，当时穿着教士长袍的是你，而穿着军装手握宝剑的是我。我记得，你一身洁白的教廷服，你转身，我第一眼看到你，就被迷住了。”

基尔的话温暖了罗维的心，罗维微微一笑:“结果，我们这样的存在，说是不朽的，其实不同国家之间的关系和感情，说不定只是由他们的历史和国民所决定。如果说国家是船的话，国民就是风，无风不起浪，如果脱离历史和人类，我们说不定只是一片虚无。你看，费德里克的统治时期，是我长长历史中为数不多的，说不定是唯一一段足以称道的历史，当时的南伊文化交流频繁，是多种文化混杂的结晶。你恰巧，正好遇见了一个看起来比较像样的我，所以，我给你的第一印象不错。可是，如果那时我们从没遇见过呢？我看不出来在其他几个时间点遇上的我们会对对方有什么好印象，你不会喜欢上贫穷软弱的我，我只会把你当作另一个路德。我有时候在想，这可不可以说，我们国家之间的感情，其实全都不出于我们个人的意志，全部都是由我们的历史和国民决定的?”

基尔震惊了，罗维的理论令他感到心慌，他自己从来不会思考这些国家存在的意义的狗屁哲学，他感到自己脑袋快炸了。况且按照罗维的说法，不就代表着国家只是跟着历史和人类走的机器吗？那他和弗朗西斯、安东尼奥的友情，对路德的亲情，对费里的喜爱之情，其实都不是出自他自己，而只是拜历史所赐吗？就连他对罗维的感情，也只是受初见那时所处的环境刺激以及腓特烈（费德里克）大人对罗马诺的爱才产生的吗？！这一点基尔说什么都不愿接受。

“我不得不反驳你，哥哥大人！按照你的理论，很多时候都说不通好吧?！我随便举个栗子就能驳倒你，难道你说白俄对俄罗斯那家伙扭曲的爱也是受历史影响吗？我不相信有哪个白俄人会跟她一样可怕！”

“噗---”基尔用来反驳的例子把罗维逗笑了，罗维刚想反驳，可一阵震耳欲聋的雷声打断了两人，两人同时朝教堂的彩窗外看去，雨还是下个不停。

气候变化，对每个国家都是一种负担，但受影响最大的还是相对贫穷与依靠农业的国家。

基尔担忧地说:“说起来，你还好吗？哥哥大人，你那儿...越来越少土地适合农业活动了，不是么?”

罗维摊开右手，表情轻松地回:“甭担心，你还不了解我们吗？对于我们来说，从来就没有容易的时候，但我们还不是活到今天了。换句我们南伊人常说的话，船到桥头自然直~”

“说的也是。”基尔欣慰地笑了。

这时，有两个人举着两把大黑伞接近小教堂，黒伞下的人走进门，费里穿着跟罗维同样的宪兵服，站在门前，他看到了罗维和基尔，于是大声喊:“哥哥，终于找到你了！我跟圣约翰先生找了你们好久！快走吧，圣座大...啊不对，梵蒂冈先生找你们两个啦！”

圣约翰先生指的是医院骑士团先生，他是来接基尔的。

罗维和基尔站起来，朝费里两人走去，罗维朝弟弟大喊:“谁让你撑着雨伞走进教堂的?！要是圣座大人...梵蒂冈先生知道了，你又被一顿数落。”

“你快点走过来，我就不用弄湿地板啦！”

“还贫嘴！”

基尔幸福地听着意大利兄弟俩小打小闹，跟在罗维身旁走着。

费里和圣约翰先生转回头往外走，此时罗维侧头看基尔，向基尔提出了又一个如果:“基尔，如果，如果我俩的第一次相见是在今天，你猜，会发生什么？”

正当基尔思考问题的答案时 ，罗维抢先一步答道:“如果我在今天才遇见你的话...”

罗维顿了顿，停下脚步饶有兴致地上下打量了基尔一番，继续说:“我可能会被你迷住。这一身，跟你很配，比任何一套军装都配。”

罗维说完，右手握起基尔的左手，他微微附身，长长的披风随而跟着垂了下来，鲜红色的内里令基尔目眩，罗维低下头，轻轻吻了一下基尔的教戒。

基尔愣住了，甚至忘了掩饰他幸福的表情，罗维微微一笑，松开基尔的手，转身继续朝外走。基尔左手收回到胸前，掌心下的心脏在疯狂跳动。

“罗马诺...”基尔在后头轻轻叫罗维真名。

圣约翰先生纳闷地转头看后面，发现基尔仍呆呆站着，他喊道:“你还站着干嘛？我不等你喽？”

基尔回过神来，跑到圣约翰先生的大黒伞下。

意大利兄弟在他们前面走着，其中费里正试图让罗维往他的方向再靠近一点，以免罗维昂贵的军服被弄湿，可扭捏的罗维多次不愿配合。直到费里说梵蒂冈先生要是看到哥哥制服湿漉漉的糟糕模样会怎么抱怨后，罗维才乖乖听话。

基尔表情甜蜜地看着兄弟俩的互动，大多数时候眼神都固定在罗维身上。圣约翰先生端详基尔的神情，说:“你刚才，看起来，度过了一段愉快的时光。”

基尔看了一眼圣约翰先生，对方看了眼罗维，基尔看向罗维，眯起眼睛笑着回:“是的，和他在一起的每一段时光，都是愉快的。”

Fine.

普爷穿的服饰如[图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/16YzIE_m0WchcUmqa6a6sog)（图为条顿骑士团现任大团长，提取码：3vtd。尝试贴图但是失败了，所以还是用百度云了）意大利宪兵服随便搜一大把，就不贴图了啊。

条顿骑士团现为纯宗教性组织，信天主教，有1000人左右，资产已全部世俗化，现在的总部在维也纳，所以普爷大多数时候或许住在小少爷家（瞎猜的哈哈）。他们跟医院骑士团不一样，医院骑士团是被联合国承认主权的。


End file.
